“Telemetry data” refers to collecting information describing the operation of a remote system, and transmitting it to a central point for analysis and/or long-term storage. The systems whose operation telemetry data describes can be of a variety of types, including hardware systems and software systems. For example, telemetry data for an access control door hardware system may include the number of times the door was unlocked during a particular time period. The telemetry data for a software system may reflect the number of times an operating system was booted or an application was launched during a particular time period, or the portion of that period of time for which the operating system or app was running.